The Knight and the Moon
by AlegraBauman
Summary: When someone from Emma's past shows up in Storybrooke, strange things begin to happen. But is the mysterious woman here in time for Cora and Hook's arrival, or does she have other motives? Set after 2x09. Potential spoilers. (Not very good at these!)


It had been a month or so since Emma and Mary-Margaret had returned, things were…interesting, to say the least. Henry pretty much lived with Emma, Mary-Margaret and David in Mary-Margaret's flat, but would spend a few nights here and there with Regina – who was seemingly becoming a little less frosty with each passing day. The dwarfs where mining round the clock, attempting to come across more crystals… but to no avail; there seemed to be no more crystals there. Aside from that however, Storybrooke was at peace, and everyone seemed almost blissful.

Stepping out of Granny's café Henry and Emma pulled their jackets tighter as a cold breeze blew down the street. It was an early winter morning, so the sun was just rising sending an eery glow across Storybrooke.

Emma patted Henry's shoulder "got half an hour before school kiddo, what do you want to do?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders "you think we got time to head up to the stables for a bit? I can't remember if I put everything away properly" a small glint played in his eyes.

"Ha, nice try kid. Your Grandpa didn't know what he was getting us all into with that horse, I swear you spend more time with it than me!" Emma pulled a fake sad face.

"Not true!" Henry gasped in shock.

They came to a stop at the corner opposite the bookstore with a laugh. Over the road they noticed a few people looking out into the center of the crossroad. Following their gazes Emma and Henry spotted a young woman looking up at the clock, her face slightly hidden by a purple scarf and a blue hood coming from underneath her black leather jacket.

"Who's that?" Emma whispered.

Henry frowned slightly "I don't know" he looked up to Emma with a look of concern and confusion.

"Um, let's go find out then" Emma began to cross over to the woman, but stopped slightly when she noticed the blue fairy rushing towards her. At this point quite a few people had began to notice the woman and were starting to stop and stare, so Emma continued to approach.

"What are you doing here?" the blue fairy gasped worriedly.

The woman turned and faced her, back now turned to a slowly approaching Emma.

"The curse is broken, I've returned, as you wished" the woman's voice replied.

"But…you're not…" the Blue Fairy regarded the woman for a moment as she spoke, looking her up and down.

"No…" she replied quietly.

Emma stepped around her finally, seeing her face.

"Woah, Sarah?" Emma asked incredulously.

Sarah frowned for a moment looking at Emma, then back to Blue.

"We must speak privately" Sarah spoke directly to Blue. Emma looked between them both frowning.

"Uh what, am I invisible? Sarah, it's me Emma?" Emma stepped closer to Sarah.

Sarah once again looked to Emma, this time closer. "Hello Emma, it is…very good to see you, I'm glad you found your way to Storybrooke. If you don't mind, Blue and I have an urgent matter to attend to" Sarah glanced up to the clock, then turned back to Blue who glanced cautiously to Emma before sighing and turning, walking away.

Emma stood stunned for a moment, watching the pair walk hurriedly away. Henry came to stand next to her "Who was that?" he asked looking after them.

"An old friend, or not I guess" Emma's voice was almost a breath. "Weird" she paused for a moment before looking back at Henry "isn't she a fairytale character or whatever?"

Henry tipped his head to the side slightly "none that I know, but it wouldn't be the first time that book has left someone out I guess"

"Yeah" Emma stood for another minute, watching as they Sarah and Blue turned a corner. "Come on, we better get you to school"

Later that day Emma returned home. She usually came home a little later than she needed too, having lived a fairly lonely life she wasn't used to living with so many people in such a confined space.

"Hey, we left you some dessert in the fridge" Mary-Margaret smiled warmly to Emma as she entered the apartment.

"Mm thanks" Emma smiled back and crossed to the fridge. Lifting out the chocolate cake she eyed it happily "Mary-Margaret, did you make this?"

Mary-Margaret came to a stand next to Emma on the other side of the kitchen island. "Yeah, well I left work earlier than usual so I thought why not" she smiled as Emma lifted out a fork.

"You're incredible, this looks amazing. Thank you" Emma gave Mary-Margaret a hug as she walked past her towards to the table, a simple action that Emma knew meant the world to her but she didn't stop to see Mary-Margaret's heart filled smile.

They sat opposite each other at the table, Emma busy indulging in her cake while Mary-Margaret watched her with slight amusement.

"So did you find out what your friend is doing in Storybrooke?" she asked after a moment.

Emma looked up slightly "well she's obviously not here to see me, was like she didn't even know me" she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Mary-Margaret frowned slightly "very strange, I don't know what she could have to do with Blue, I mean I've never heard of her"

"Well, she's no…" Emma paused for a moment while she swallowed some of the cake "she's no angel… if she is from your – our world" Mary-Margaret smiled at the correction "then I can't see she's on the good side…well that's not fair to say…it's difficult to explain…she's a good person…" Emma placed her fork down.

Mary-Margaret sat forward slightly "well where do you know her from?"

Emma had a sip of some milk "the foster home I was in when I was 15" she replied. "We were right in the middle of Boston, a big loft. She was 20 then…" Emma paused for a moment "it's odd because she doesn't look any older. Anyway, she lived across the hall. She knew my foster parents were assholes" Mary-Margaret frowned at the thought of Emma living with anyone that would hurt or be cruel to her, but Emma continued with her explanation nevertheless "she'd cook me and the other kids tea, let us come round and watch TV… everything. I was older than the others so I spent more time with her, anyway, she's a little like Robin Hood I guess, a total con artist. Made thousands and thousands a month from stealing and selling. Sometimes I got a cut err" Emma looked down slightly as Mary-Margaret frowned at the thought of Emma being in that position "sorry, I guess you don't want to here about my life of crime" Emma laughed nervously.

"It's not that" Mary-Margaret replied softly "I just never wanted you to have a life where you had to worry about things like that… besides when I was on the run from the Queen I did my fair share of…criminal activity" she gave a slight wink.

Emma smiled "Okay, so yeah…that's pretty much it but I stayed in that place for like 14 months so we got really close, I even thought about living with her. But then one day she'd just upped and left. I figured the cops had got onto her and she had to skip town but… I guess I don't know. But I saw her do things, her heart is in the right place but…" Emma paused for a moment and looked down "I know she killed people".

Mary-Margaret sighed slightly "maybe she had no choice"

Emma looked up and shook her head "there's always a choice"

Mary-Margaret gave a small, proud nod. Emma smiled and looked down slightly.

"So what will you do?"

Emma sighed "I don't know"

Out on the street Sarah stood in the crossroads again. The moon lit her pale skin, highlighting an electric blue circle in her otherwise green eyes. She gazed up at the clock her thumb rubbing against her fingertips.

"Well I never"

The voice behind her didn't startle her, Sarah turned slowly. Lowering her hood.

"Stiltskin" the name dripped from her lips like poison.

"Still looking as youthful as ever, even under the pale moonlight" he circled her slightly has he spoke. She held her ground, eyes following his steps.

"Where do I find Regina?"

"Straight to the point as always. Aren't you curious to know why you're still…mere mortal, deary?" he sniggered slightly, but Sarah showed now reaction.

"I have all the answers I need" Sarah gave a short, quiet laugh. She began to walk away.

Mr Gold stepped forward after her slightly, a slight frown on his face "oh yeah, and what are they then?"

Sarah smiled, ears picking up on the slightest of desperation in his voice. She continued walking.

Gold stood watching after her for a moment, a crease in his brow. He glanced up to the clock before turning on his heels and leaving, clicking his walking stick impatiently as he went.


End file.
